A Simple Love: Raoul and Christine
by Kchan88
Summary: RC. What was it exactly that drew Raoul de Chagny and Christine together? This story follows them from just before they met, their time apart,and through and after the movie. A story of why it is that these two fell in love.
1. Christine, Gustav,and the Angel of Music

A Simple Love: The Chronicles of Raoul and Christine

By Kchan88

Chapter 1: Christine, Gustav, and the Angel of Music

Seven year old Christine Daae sat on the shore, letting the waves run over her small feet. Her mane of dark brown curls was in one long plait down her back so as to keep it out of her face as the light breeze blew around her. She and her father Gustav Daae, had decided to take a holiday to the shores of Brittany in France. In truth this was mostly because Gustav could hardly stand Sweden anymore due to the fact that his wife had died there less than a year ago, when Christine was just six.

Christine of course, had no idea that this was the motive for her and her father's sudden departure from their homeland, because Gustav did his best to hide his grief from his beloved little girl. But Christine, being the intelligent child that she was, could sense her father's sadness. She too, often found herself missing her mother. A little chill went down her spine as the sun went down, so she wrapped her red scarf around her neck and got up to go inside the small cottage that she shared with her papa.

She was always very careful with the scarf, as it had been an heirloom from her mother. She walked across the sand, liking feeling it made under her feet. She opened the door and called out to her father.

"Papa, are you in here?" she asked.

"I'm in here little one," answered Gustav, his voice coming from the direction of his bedroom.

Christine walked towards his bedroom and found him sitting in his rocking chair, violin in hand. "Did you have fun at the shore today Christine?" he asked as he patted his knee, gesturing for her to sit down.

"It was nice," answered Christine, smiling. "But I thought about mama a lot today."

Gustav gave his daughter a sad smile. He often wished that his precious wife could still be here to watch their precious Christine grow up.

"I was missing her today too," he said softly. "What do you say we sing a song together? That always makes us feel better."

Little Christine nodded eagerly, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up as she leaped off her papa's lap. She loved to sing and had ever since she could remember.

"Stand up straight now, and don't forget to sing from your diaphragm, not your throat," prompted Gustav as he struck up the first cord on his violin.

"Yes papa," answered Christine, straightening up. They launched into an old Swedish folk song, one that had been used as a lullaby when Christine was a babe. The superbly played notes of Gustav's violin combined with Christine's sweet, childlike tones made for a wonderful sound. In order to keep money on the house Gustav often rendered his services playing his violin. He had been well known in Sweden for his talents, and was beginning to reap some of that here in France. Sometimes when he played he let Christine had an amazing voice for her age. He smiled as they reached the end of song, the final notes sounding slow and melodic. Father and daughter really did make quite a musical pair.

"That was very good Christine," remarked Gustav to his daughter, bending down to kiss the top of her curly head.

"Do you really think so papa?" she asked, excited. "Someday I want to be just as good a singer as you are a violin player."

Gustav chuckled. "Perhaps you will be little one. Never forget that you can do anything that you put your mind to. Perhaps if you practice hard enough, you shall receive a visit from the Angel of Music."

Christine's eyes widened. "The Angel of Music would come visit me?"

"If you continue to be the good girl you always are and practice your music often, perhaps he will. He only comes every once in a while," answered Gustav, his green eyes twinkling.

"Then I shall try very hard papa," said Christine seriously. "I should like to be visited by the Angel of Music."

"We shall see little one," said Gustav. "But now I believe that it is time to prepare some supper. I think I heard my stomach growl."

Christine agreed and the two headed into the small kitchen to fix a meal. Once they had begun eating, Gustav suddenly remembered something. "I saw a family move into that large house down the way today Christine. I think I saw a boy about nine years old or so there. Maybe you two can play together," suggested Gustav, knowing that Christine often wished there were more children her age around to play with.

Christine looked out the window, curious about the new arrivals. All but one of her playmates in Sweden had been girls, so she wasn't sure how she would get along with a boy. "Maybe," she responded. "If he comes down to the shore tomorrow I might meet him. It would be nice to make a new friend."

"That sounds like a very good idea darling," said Gustav, taking a bite of his potatoes. The two passed the rest of the night talking and looking at the stars, with Gustav teaching Christine the constellations. When Christine's bedtime came around, she pleaded with her father to tell a bedtime story about the Angel of Music. Gustav complied, and that night was the very first time that young Christine heard the story about Little Lotte and the Angel of Music. When the story was over, Christine's eyes lit up.

"That was the best story that you've ever told me papa," she said. "I want to be like Little Lotte."

Gustav chuckled. "Well, my Christine, one can never tell. But now you had best concentrate on getting some sleep. Sweet dreams," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"You too papa," she responded, giving her father a hug.

With that Gustav blew out the candle and watched as Christine pulled the quilt up over her shoulders and closed her eyes. He closed the door with a soft thud, and walked back to his own room planning to start on his new book and praying to God that if anything were to ever happen to him that God would send one of his angels to watch over his beloved little daughter.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this first little chapter. Future chapters will be longer, I promise. The next chapter features Raoul. Please read and review! To my new readers, welcome, and to those who have read my other works, welcome back and thank you! RC forever!


	2. Little Vicomte

A Simple Love: The Chronicles of Raoul and Christine

Chapter 2: Little Vicomte

Nine year old Raoul De Chagny sighed as he sat in between his father and brother inside the carriage. They had been traveling for hours, and Raoul was terribly bored. His two older sisters sat across from him each reading a book. It had gotten warmer as they had gone along, which didn't make Raoul feel any better about being stuck in the carriage. But despite this, the little boy was looking forward to visiting a new place. When his aunt had offered an invitation to her house on the shore, Raoul had been filled with excitement.

The Comte and Phillipe had not been very keen on the idea at first, but Amy and Beth, Raoul's sisters, had convinced them that it would do them all good to get away from Paris for the summer months. Raoul fidgeted next to Phillipe, and though he had asked at least one hundred times already, he simply couldn't help himself.

"Are we there yet?" he questioned Phillipe.

Phillipe looked down at his baby brother and couldn't help but crack a grin. Raoul reminded him of himself when he had been that age. "If I had to guess, I think that we shall arrive in ten to fifteen minutes," ruffling Raoul's mop of blonde hair.

"Oh good," said Raoul, satisfied now. But his eyes lingered on Phillipe even after his brother had looked away. Of all his family members, Raoul was the closest to Phillipe. Raoul loved his sisters dearly, but sometimes they could be like mother hens. Raoul didn't see his father as much as we would have liked, and so any time with him was treasured. In truth, Comte Alexander had become quiet and often kept to himself after his wife, Madeline, had died, very shortly after Raoul's birth.

Phillipe spent the most time with Raoul, and the two had a very close relationship. Raoul adored Phillipe and went with him wherever he could. At nine, Raoul was much younger than the rest of his siblings; Phillipe was twenty nine, Amy was twenty four, and Beth was nineteen. Comtess Madeline and Comte Alexander had been surprised when she had become pregnant with Raoul, but they had been ecstatic about it. It had been hard for the family when Madeline had died. She had been a kind and gentle soul that had kept the family close. Raoul also seemed to possess many of the personality traits that she had, and for that his family treasured him even more, and were quite protective of him. And though the family loved each other dearly, the truth was, they were not as close as they had once been, and Raoul sometimes found himself harboring feelings of jealousy towards his siblings simply because they had known their mother and he had never gotten the chance to.

The carriage squeaked to a halt right outside a lovely and spacious beach house, and it took everything Raoul had not to jump right out. But as soon as Phillipe had opened the door and had gotten out, Raoul jumped out after him, running towards the house so as to get a better view of his new surroundings. The house was wooden and stood two stories high. It was painted white with light blue shutters and sported a large front porch. It sat right on the shore, the last home in the row of six or seven. It was easily the largest house among them.

"Raoul," said Phillipe sternly. "Wait for the rest of us. You forget your manners."

Raoul walked back over to his brother, who was helping Amy and Beth out of the carriage.

"Don't be so hard on him Phillipe," said Beth with a smile. "He's only a little boy. He's just excited to be visiting somewhere new. You know how he loves to travel."

Raoul looked up at his brother, hoping that he wasn't angry. At the look on Raoul's face Phillipe couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Just remember your manners from now on, all right?" said Phillipe.

"I will," said Raoul, still fascinated by his new environment.

'It is nice to get away for a bit," commented Amy. "The wedding plans have been making my life quite hectic," she said, referring to her upcoming nuptials with her fiancé, Henry.

"And I'm sure Aunt Gertrude will be ecstatic to see us," said Beth with a chuckle as she ran her hand through her long blonde hair. All four De Chagny children had varying shades of blonde hair and blue eyes. Aunt Gertrude was their mother's older sister, and she loved to see them whenever she got a chance. The Comte, who had been quiet for most of the trip, beckoned his youngest child to him.

"Raoul would you please go and inform your Aunt of our arrival and request someone to help our carriage driver with the large amount of luggage we see to have brought with us?" he said casting a glance over at Amy and Beth.

"Yes, sir," said Raoul as he began to walk towards the house. But he had only taken two steps forward when he saw his Aunt rushing out towards them, her arms spread open

"Bonjour everyone!" she exclaimed jovially. "It's so good to see you!" Once she reached the group, she greeted her brother in law with a hug, and then proceeded to Phillipe, then Amy and Beth, and finally Raoul. Of his many relatives in his extended family, Raoul liked his Aunt Gertrude best. She was unconventional, different, and eccentric in the best of ways, and she really stood apart from most of the women in the noble class. Raoul jumped into her embrace, loving the warmth he felt, envisioning that this was what a mother's touch might be like. When he broke apart from his aunt however, he caught sight of a small figure with dark brown hair walking towards a small cottage down the way.

"Who is that?" he asked his aunt curiously.

"That's a little girl that lives down the way with her father. Her name is Christine, a very sweet child. Her father was quite the famous violin player in Sweden, so I heard. She's about seven or so, just a bit younger than you Raoul," she said, smiling down at her nephew.

"Well," said the Comte. "I think we should all head inside, I'm quite famished." All agreed, but as they headed in side, little Raoul found himself hoping that he could meet the little girl tomorrow when he went down to the shore.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it so much! I'm sorry I didn't get around to replying, but I just started college about two weeks ago, so I've been busy, but I promise to reply next time! I'd just like to note that this story is a combo of both the movie, musical, and book versions of PoTO, and me picking and choosing which parts I wanted to use for each bit of the story. It sort of meshes them together, if you will. Please read and review!


	3. A Fateful Meeting

_A Simple Love_

_Chapter 3: A Fateful Meeting_

_Christine skipped out of the cottage the next morning with an extra bounce in her step. She didn't know why she was feeling particularly cheery today, but she felt that just maybe, something special might happen. She was wearing her red scarf as usual and a little navy blue dress with Mary Janes. Her father had promised to join her in about half an hour, when they would have a picnic on the shore at noontime. A cool breeze blew her hair about and tickled her face, making her laugh. Yes, thought the little girl, today was a good day._

_The house was buzzing with activity when Raoul went down to ask if he could go down to the shore. The first person he encountered was his Aunt, so he decided to ask permission._

_"Aunt Gertrude, would it be all right if I went down to the water for a little while?" he asked his blue eyes wide with excitement._

_"Of course that's all right dear. I'll come and sit on the front deck so I can watch you," she said as she took a light coat and slipped it on. _

_They walked onto the deck and after his Aunt bid him not to stray too far, Raoul set off running towards the sand. He took off his shoes and socks, and got his feet wet. He only went ankle deep however, because the waves were quite violent. He had only been in the water for a few minutes when he heard a helpless cry ring out not far from him._

_"Oh no, Mama's scarf!" the voice exclaimed. Raoul looked up to see the little girl called Christine standing helplessly at the edge of the water, and a red scarf blowing into the air and falling a ways into the water. Raoul didn't quite understand why, but he suddenly knew that he had to help her. He dashed to her side._

_"Its all right," he tried to assure her. "I'll get it." And without further ado he ran out into the chilly water. He heard a distant cry of, "No you'll be drowned!" but he ignored it and went deeper into the water. He grabbed for the scarf and held it securely in his small hand. Just as he was making his way back towards the shore however, he suddenly felt himself being enveloped by water as a wave overwhelmed him. He froze for a moment, terrified, until he began to move his arms, swimming to shore. He finally made it and staggered onto shore, handing the soaked scarf to the shocked little girl in front of him._

_"Here you are," he said, attempting a smile as he coughed up saltwater. _

_For a moment Christine didn't know what to say, too surprised at what had just happened. "Thank you so much!" she said after a minute. "Thank you so very much!" She exuberantly embraced him in the manner that an excited seven year old would. _

_"Your welcome Mademoiselle…. Christine?" he questioned, making sure he had the right name._

_"Yes that's right, but please just call me Christine," she said with a smile. "And what is your name? I must know the name of the little boy who rescued my beloved scarf from the sea!"_

_"I am Raoul De Chagny. My family and I are staying just down the way," As he said this, Aunt Gertrude could be seen running across the sand, lifting her skirts as she did so._

_"Raoul, oh Raoul, are you all right?" she exclaimed, her arms around him in seconds. "You could have drowned, you could catch a cold! Promise that you won't do something so foolish again!"_

_"I won't," said the nine year old sheepishly. "I just didn't want Christine to be missing her scarf."_

_Aunt Gertrude smiled. "Always thinking of others aren't you young one?" She turned to Christine. "Well I see that you have met my nephew now, Christine my dear. Is your scarf all right?"_

_"Yes Madame, it is fine, just wet. I am so very grateful to Raoul for rescuing it," said Christine in a shy tone. "If there is anything I can do in return, let me know. How would you like to join my papa and me for lunch Raoul?"_

_"I'd like that," said Raoul, suddenly feeling very content at the thought. _

_"You should come and change out of those clothes first Raoul," protested Aunt Gertrude in a gentle voice._

_Raoul agreed and promised to meet Christine in the same spot in a quarter of an hour. Christine in the meantime, took her scarf inside to dry, a happy grin on her face; she had found a new friend._

_Fifteen minutes later, Raoul walked quickly back across the shore in dry clothes, his wet hair brushed back from his face. His sisters had made fuss over him, worrying that he might catch a cold. Phillipe had chided him to not do something like that again, but couldn't help but smile when Raoul told him the story. In the distance Raoul could see the waving figure of his new friend Christine, along with a man that had the same dark and curly hair that Raoul assumed to be her father. _

_"Bonjour Raoul!" called out Christine cheerily as he reached the blanket on which they sat. _

_"Bonjour Christine, Monsieur Daae," said Raoul politely, a large grin on his boyish face. "It is good to meet you Monsieur," he said to Gustav._

_"And you as well young man," replied Gustav with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm very grateful to you for saving my little Christine's scarf, for it once belonged to her dear departed mother you see. Now, let's eat!"_

_Raoul nodded eagerly and once they had said the blessing they began to eat the delicious meal that Gustav had prepared. Once they had finished, Gustav turned to Raoul._

_"Christine tells me that you live just down the way. Is the good lady that owns the house your mother?"_

_"No," said Raoul with a shake of his head. "She is my mother's sister. She invited my father, my brother, my sisters, and me to stay with her for the summer."_

_"Would you do me the pleasure of introducing me to them? Then afterwards you and Christine may play to your hearts content," promised Gustav._

_"Sure," replied the little boy. "They should all be at home. My Aunt has been curious to meet you for some time."_

_With that, the three advanced to the De Chagny residence, where they were met by Aunt Gertrude. _

_"Hello all of you!" she greeted them, her eyes moving to Monsieur Daae. "You must be Gustav Daae, the violin player!" she said warmly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Come and sit in the parlor and I will get someone to fetch the rest of the family."_

_She turned to a nearby servant and asked her to retrieve everyone. She chatted with Gustav and the children for a few minutes until the rest of the family arrived one by one._

_"Everyone, this is Gustav and Christine Daae," announced Aunt Gertrude. "Raoul and Christine met today on the shore. And Monsieur Daae here is quite the violin player. Gustav, Christine, these ladies here are Amy and Beth, Raoul's sisters, this gentlemen here is Phillipe, Raoul's older brother, and this gentleman next to him is Philibert, the Comte De Changy."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Gustav with his trademark smile. "You little boy here is quite the brave one. He dove into the ocean to save my little Christine's scarf."_

_Phillipe chuckled. "Raoul seems to have a soft spot for damsels in distress. How long will you be here Monsieur Daae?"_

_"For several months, I think. We just arrived from Sweden a few weeks ago," answered Gustav. "But it shall be good for the little ones to have each other to play with."_

_At this, the Comte spoke up. "Monsieur Daae, pardon me for seeming forward, but do you think it would be possible for you to teach Raoul how to play the violin? I should like for him to have some musical background. And from what I've heard you're quite the player."_

_"Of course I will teach him. It should be a pleasure. Would you like that Raoul," he asked the boy. Raoul nodded eagerly, excited at the prospect._

_The Comte smiled at his youngest son, suddenly reminded of his wife. "It settled then. Thank you Monsieur."_

_"Please call me Gustav," replied the good man. "I think we should perhaps let these children go and play while we talk, or they might just wriggle out of their skins."_

_Everyone agreed, and Raoul and Christine made for the shore. They ran up and down the sand, splashing each other and giggling madly. This went on for some time, until they agreed to rest for a bit and build a sand castle instead._

_"I'm very glad that we will have each other to play with now," said Raoul, brushing some of the sand off of his face. "It will be fun to learn how to play the violin."_

_"Yes," said Christine with a fervent nod of her head. "I'm quite excited for the rest of the summer."_

_With that, the two newfound friends talked and laughed for hours in the sun and well into the sunset, each feeling a connection with the other, even if they didn't yet understand what it was._

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this update has taken so long, but college is insane. I hope you like this, please read and review! Long live RC!_


	4. A Lesson and a Friend

A Simple Love

Chapter 4: Lessons and a Friend

AN: Thanks to ObsessedPhantomPhan for the review! You gave me an idea for this chapter, so thanks!

SQEAK!!! A most awful noise rang out through the De Chagny house as Raoul attempted to play his violin. It was only a few minutes before his very first lesson and he had wanted to practice. But obviously, it wasn't going well.

"Raoul, I think you might want to wait to play your violin until you go to your first lesson with Monsieur Daae," remarked Phillipe.

"All right," said Raoul with a small frown. "I just wanted to see if I could do it on my own. Will you walk with me to the Daae's house?"

"Of course," said Phillipe with a smile at his little brother. Once they had bid everyone goodbye the two set out on the short walk to the little cottage. "Are you excited about your lesson Raoul?" asked Phillipe, taking in the scent of the ocean air. "You have a liking for music."

"I'm really looking forward to it," said Raoul. "Christine even said that once I can play a little, she'll sing with me."

"That will be fun," commented Phillipe. "I've just remembered another piece of good news that we received this morning in the post Raoul; your friend Lucien and his family have decided to stay at a house just down the way from ours for a little while. You should introduce him to Christine when he gets here."

"Lucien's coming?" asked Raoul, nearly shaking with excitement. "Really?"

Lucien and Raoul had been friends nearly since birth, and did everything together. Lucien was older than Raoul by just a month, so they were the same age.

"Yes," said Phillipe with a chuckled. "Really."

"This is turning out to be the best summer of my life!" exclaimed Raoul. "I'm so glad that we came here."

"So am I," replied Phillipe as they reached the Daae residence. "It is good to get away from the city for a while."

He knocked on the sea salt covered door and it was quickly answered by Christine, who had a bright smile on her face at the sight of the two brothers.

"Raoul, Monsieur Phillipe, its good to see you! Come in, father is waiting for you," she said happily, her brown eyes shining.

"It is good to see you too Christine," said Raoul, giving his friend a hug. "I'm quite excited to start learning to play."

"And I am quite excited to start teaching you," answered Gustav as he entered the room. "How are you Phillipe, Raoul?"

"Fantastic," responded Phillipe, shaking the older man's hand. "But I am afraid that I must be going, I have some business to attend to. Thank you again for doing this Gustav."

"It's a pleasure," said Gustav sincerely.

"Have a good time Raoul," said Phillipe, clapping Raoul on the shoulder. "I shall see you later."

"Goodbye," answered Raoul. After bidding Phillipe goodbye, Gustav bid Raoul and Christine to follow him into the small sitting room.

"Raoul," said Gustav kindly, pulling out a finely crafted violin. "This is the violin I was taught to play on when I was about your age. I want you to learn to play on this, and if you learn well, perhaps you might be able to keep it."

"Oh," said Raoul wide eyes as he took the instrument into his small hands. "Thank you very much Monsieur Gustav, this is very nice of you."

"It is my pleasure Raoul. I suppose I should have told you about this violin before you bought your own, but having more than one couldn't hurt," answered Gustav. "Now, I have a question. Do you know how to read music?"

"A little bit," said Raoul. "But I need to learn a lot more.'

"Well we shall integrate that into your lessons then," said Gustav. "The violin is a hard instrument to master, but I have no doubt that you can do it."

"Thank you Monsieur," said Raoul as he sat next to Christine.

For the next half an hour or so Gustav reviewed with the little boy on scales and notes, with Christine piping in frequently. Raoul picked up on it quickly, and Gustav took note that he was quite a smart child, and seemed to have a genuine interest in music. After that Gustav showed Raoul the proper way to hold the violin and helped him to play a few notes. By the end of the lesson Raoul was able to play a few scales on his own, and when he was done Christine clapped enthusiastically, and Raoul blushed, his blue eyes lighting up.

"That was quite good Raoul," said Gustav truthfully. "Now I want you to look over these scales, and perhaps next time we will begin to learn how to play a specific piece."

"Yes, Raoul, and maybe soon I will be able to sing while you play. We could make a duet of it!" exclaimed Christine excitedly.

"I would really like that," said Raoul as he carefully put the violin into its case. "Monsieur Gustav would it be all right if Christine came out onto the shore for a while? My friend Lucien is coming in from Paris and I'd like him to her."

"Of course Raoul, that's fine. I shall see the two of you later. Good job today, my lad," answered Gustav. "Be careful my girl," said Gustav as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and ushered them out the door.

After quickly dropping off Raoul's new violin at the De Chagny house, the two children ran to the water and instantly put their feet in, splashing each other. This continued for several minutes, until both fell, laughing.

Once they had calmed down, which took a little while, Raoul piped up.

"Christine, will you sing a song? I like to hear you sing, you have a really pretty voice," he stated, sincerely.

Christine blushed, the wind blowing her curls about. "Of course I will Raoul,"

She began to sing an old French folk song that her father had taught her on their journey from Sweden. Raoul listened intently, loving the sound of her voice. He decided that Christine's voice must be what it sounded like when the angels sang in heaven.

Once she finished, it was quiet between the two for a moment. Then in a very soft voice Christine spoke.

"Raoul, will you promise that we will always be friends? I've never had a friend as good as you," she said, her voice trembling a bit. "I don't think I could stand it if we weren't to be friends anymore."

At this Raoul gave his friend a hug. "We will always be friends Christine. I promise, no matter where we go."

"Good," said Christine, returning the hug. "Raoul, do you ever miss your mother?" she asked abruptly.

"I never knew her," said Raoul quietly. "She died only a few months after I was born. Do you miss yours?"

"All the time," answered Christine, her voice containing a sad tone. "She only died about a year ago. I remember her pretty well, but I really miss her."

"At least we have each other now," said Raoul, wishing he could make Christine feel better. But before he could suggest that they go play in the water, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Raoul, have you gone and made a new friend and not written me about it?"

Raoul turned to see his friend Lucien standing behind him, his auburn hair a mess as usual, and his green eyes twinkling. "Lucien!" he exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago," answered the mischievous boy. "Phillipe told me that you were out at the shore. "Who is this?" he asked looking at Christine with a grin.

"This is Christine Daae," said Raoul. "Christine, this is my friend Lucien. He lives in Paris."

"Bonjour Lucien," said Christine. "It is very nice to meet you."

"And you too Christine," responded Lucien. "I bet that we're all going to have a lot of fun together. I've never been at the shore before."

"Its quite fun," said Christine. "But it was rather boring before you two came. There were no other children around."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," admitted Lucien. "Are you from France Christine?"

"No, my father and I came here from Sweden a few months ago, but I rather like it here."

"You should come and visit us in Paris some day," said Raoul. "There is a big opera house there called the Opera Populaire. I've been there once before, and I think that you sing better than any of them do."

"Perhaps one day you can play the violin and I can sing and we'll be famous at the opera house!" responded Christine excitedly. "Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"It would be if Raoul knew how to play the violin," joked Lucien.

"Christine's papa is teaching me how to play," said Raoul. "Would you like to see?"

"Oh, yes!" said Lucien excitedly. Lucien was always energized and loved to learn new things.

With that the three newfound friends ran hastily towards the De Chagny residence to show Lucien the violin. And so it was that the three young ones cemented their friendship and began a summer that would forever live in their memories.

A/N: Sorry for the tremendously long wait!! I had major writer's block and college is stressful. But I have three weeks of Christmas break left, so hopefully I'll be able to write more. I hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
